highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Irina Shidou
Irina Shidou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD and the childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou. She is a devout Christian who, even after learning of God's death, still follows His teachings. She later gets reincarnated as an Angel by the Archangel Michael through one of the Brave Saints, her ranking among his peerage being "Ace". Appearance Irina is a young woman around Issei's age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. She wears the standard Church battle outfit during her introductory volume. After transferring to Kuoh Academy and moving into the Hyoudou Residence, she starts wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with the addition of white sneakers with blue accents and black tights under her skirt. Following her Angelization by Michael, she wears a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Michael's Ace. Personality Irina is a very happy and upbeat person, as well as a devoute Christian. The God of the Bible was the center of her world, but with the discover of His death, she has transfered her belief to Michael. History Not much is known about Irina's history, other than the fact that it is suggested she was raised a Christian, she was Issei's childhood friend and they used to play together, and that she left Japan to go to England with her family. Also, her family possessed a Holy Sword. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Irina first appears in Volume 3 in a picture with Issei from when the two were playing together. Her first appearance in person was alongside Xenovia under the orders of the Church to retrieve or destroy the stolen Excaliburs from Kokabiel and his men. She was defeated by Kokabiel while infiltrating his base and was left in a near death state by Kokabiel. At the end of the volume, Irina takes all the stolen Excalibur fragments back to the church. She reappears in Volume 6 after being angelized as Michael's Ace and moved into the Hyoudou Residence. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she fought against Jeanne during her class trip to Kyoto but was defeated. In Volume 12, Irina, Xenovia and Akeno faces Jeanne in a three-on-one match using a prototype Holy Demonic Sword created by the Heaven. Powers & Abilities Like Xenovia, she is also a Holy Sword user (albeit through artificial means). She is a fast sword user just like Xenovia, and also a possessor of one of the seven Excaliburs, "Excalibur Mimic", which has the ability to form into different types of shapes that its user desires. However, her Excalibur was taken by the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel during her introductory volume, and was later fused along with the three stolen Excaliburs into a single sword by Valper Galilei. Later on as an Angel, she uses light-based weapons such as a light sword, a light bow, and arrows. In Volume 12, she used a prototype of the Holy Demonic Swords that Heaven had produced based on the sword Yuuto gave Michael during the events of the peace treaty in Volume 4. Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Hyodo Residence Category:Issei's Harem Category:Brave Saint